


9:53 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll break your preacher father's other arm if you attack me again,'' a villain said to Supergirl.





	9:53 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll break your preacher father's other arm if you attack me again,'' a villain said to Supergirl before the latter remained near the writhing man.

THE END


End file.
